Are you ticklish?
by ryderishot
Summary: Sam pays the price for losing a bet, and later gets some revenge. Set during "Girls (and Boys) on Film". Sam/Jake/Ryder, boy on boy, bondage, tickling, smut. Rated "M" for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm still very new to writing fan fiction, so please be kind if you write a review.**

**Also, I forgot to put a disclaimer on my first story, but at least I remembered this time: I do not own Glee.**

After their triumphant showing at the mash-up contest, the glee guys decided to celebrate by going over to Ryder's place to take advantage of the fact that his parents were out of town and play video games all night. They were so pumped up from their performance that they didn't even bother to change into real clothes again, with Artie, Blaine and Joe in their flight suits and Sam, Jake and Ryder in their shirts and briefs. After stopping at 7-11 for chips and pop (and getting very strange looks from other customers and the guys in their underwear almost being thrown out until Artie pointed out to the clerk that the policy was "No shoes, no shirt, no service" without saying they had to wear pants) the six boys were hanging out in the large living room cramming Doritos into their mouths while shouting at the TV.

"Damn it, Evans, stop firing the rocket launcher! You're killing us more than them!"

"Fear the power of the sniper rifle!"

"Dead again, Puckerman!"

After they got tired of playing games a few hours later, Blaine took off to go home for dinner while Joe had a church group meeting that evening and had to get ready. Shortly afterwards, Artie went home leaving the other three behind.

"You guys should just crash here tonight; we'll order pizza and throw on a few movies." Ryder suggested, not wanting the evening to end. The other two agreed that it sounded like an awesome idea and made the proper arrangements. Formalities aside, they threw on a random horror movie.

"No way that would work!" complained Sam at one point in the movie. "Anybody can get out of being tied up by a rope, you just have to flex properly."

"Come on, he's tied up spread eagled. It's got to be almost impossible to get out of something like that," Jake said, considering the paused scene in front of them.

"For sure," Ryder agreed. "I had to learn to tie knots a few years ago for Boy Scouts, and some of those are unbreakable."

Sam scoffed. "I could get out of that in 5 minutes or less, I'd bet anything on it."

"You're on!" Ryder announced.

"What's the bet?" Jake asked.

Sam considered for a moment. "When I break out of however you two tie me up, you both have to do whatever I tell you to for the rest of the night."

Jake and Ryder held a whispered conference before turning back to him. "Agreed," Ryder said, "but if you can't get free you're our slave for the night."

They shook on it, and went in search of rope and a place to tie Sam down. The rope turned out to be easy, as Ryder had lots in his parents' garage. Eventually, the only place they could find was Ryder's queen sized bed, with a big steel frame. They took off the pillows and blankets, leaving only a mattress. After another discussion on the rules and possible cheating, Sam agreed to take his shirt off so that it wouldn't restrict his movements. There wasn't a headboard, but there were four posts to tie Sam to. Lying on the bed in just his white briefs, he cockily raised his arms above his head.

Grinning, Ryder used his Boy Scout training to tie the best knot he could on each of Sam's limbs, keeping him tied taught to the bed. With all four of his limbs restrained, Ryder set up the countdown feature on his phone.

"Remember, the rules are 5 minutes, and as soon as that's done either we're your slaves or you're ours. Ready?" Sam confirmed that he was, and Ryder and Jake held the phone up dramatically.

"On your mark, get set….Go!"

Instantly Sam began struggling. He had kept his muscles flexed, he was sure of it, but these ropes were better than he had expected. He had just enough room to squirm slightly, but he couldn't get enough slack to do much more than struggle. As Ryder and Jake watched him, grins growing on their faces, Sam began to realize how much trouble he was in. Desperately, he pulled on the ropes to escape.

Sadistically, Ryder and Jake began to countdown with only a minute to go, watching eagerly as Sam fought to escape, enjoying his desperation.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" They chanted in unison, cheering as the timer beeped to signify that it was done.

Sam let his head fall down on the mattress. Blushing, he realized that now he was the slave of two teenagers who were much younger than him, and therefore had much more sadistic imaginations. Resigning himself to his fate, he told them to untie him so that he could get dressed and do whatever they had in mind.

"Oh, you won't need clothes for this, don't worry," Jake told him happily, walking over and sitting down at the foot of the bed.

Sam grinned. "I'm not worried, my body is awesome! Make me streak all you want to!"

Ryder came over and sat on the bed next to Sam's chest, grinning down at his face. "That implies that you think you're getting up from here anytime soon." Sam looked at him in confusion. "See, Jake and I think that you just didn't struggle enough, so we've decided to help you."

Jake nodded from where he was sitting. "So, Sam…are you ticklish?"

Sam went into instant panic mode. He was insanely ticklish, so much so that Stevie and Stacy had easily reduced their big brother to a puddle of laughter whenever he babysat for them. He frantically tried to think of the right words to help him beg for mercy, but all he could come up with was "Uh…no, no I'm, umm, I'm not ticklish."

Jake and Ryder exchanged glances of pure evil. Experimentally, Jake ran a single finger up Sam's left foot, causing the jock to let out a burst of laughter. Grinning wickedly, Ryder reached down and poked at Sam's ribs, earning a whimper and a giggle.

"Now, Sam, it's not nice to lie to your masters," Ryder said teasingly, his hands poised above Sam's ribs.

"Bad boy," Jake agreed, mockingly wiggling his fingers just above Sam's toes.

As Sam's struggles increased exponentially, the two looked at each other and counted down. Sam begged and pleaded frantically as they chanted in unison.

"Oh God, no guys please…"

"Five…"

"Anything else, seriously…"

"Four…"

"Make me streak anywhere, take any picture you want…"

"Three…"

"Give me any wedgie you want…"

"Two…"

"I'm begging you, anything else…"

"One!"

As Sam tried to think of another plea, their hands descended full force. Ryder began by exploring Sam's ribs, poking and stroking at each individual rib and letting all ten fingers dance on Sam's sides. At the same time, Jake slowly ran his fingers up and down Sam's feet.

Sam exploded with laughter, shrieking and struggling to escape their demonic hands. As Jake switched to ticking one foot, to the other foot, to both to one to both seemingly at random and Ryder dug into his pits and down to his belly button, Sam was transported to his own ticklish hell. Laughter poured out of him. Jake and Ryder loved the sounds Sam was making, and revelled in having the older and stronger jock so completely in their power. At one point, as Sam was busy shrieking insanely and trying to beg for mercy in between the laughter, Ryder noticed Jake gesture at the writhing body before them. At first, Ryder didn't see what it was, and then suddenly it was so obvious he didn't know how he had missed it until now.

Sam was hard.

He couldn't believe it. By tying up and torturing Sam, they had actually turned him on. More than that, Ryder suddenly realized that his own briefs were much too small now, and looking at Jake he saw that a similar situation had developed.

After a quick discussion (they had to shout at each other to hear over Sam's hysteria, and even so they knew that Sam wouldn't hear a word), they eased up on the tickling and let him start to recover what little was left of his dignity.

Sam slowly started to calm down. Gasping for air, he struggled to compose himself as his heart rate started to return to normal. It was only once he had gotten his breathing under control that he started to turn to Ryder to see what was going on, and at the first movement it was suddenly very clear to him. Brilliantly red in the face, both from being tickled to death and from humiliation, he hung his head and waited to hear what they would do to him.

To his total disbelief, Ryder shifted position so that he was on top of Sam, his flushed face leaning in close. He could feel Jake sit on the bed near his feet.

"Like that, don't you Sam? Being totally in our power, forced to do whatever we want, your own body being our property?" Ryder grinned down at the flushed, frantic face.

"N-no, just a…," Sam tried to think of anything at all to explain what was happening. "…you know, changing bodies, spontaneous erection…"

"Really?" Jake asked. "So then, this should have no effect on you, right?"

Suddenly, Sam felt Jake's finger slip into his waistband, sliding down and touching him very lightly on the base of his member. Whimpering, he involuntary tried to thrust into the touch but the ropes held him firmly in place.

"I think our bad little boy lied to us again," Jake teased, removing his hand (Sam whimpered again) and running both of his hands on Sam's legs, following the path of his briefs around before placing them firmly on either side of Sam's erection and trying to ignore his own for the moment. "I think he needs to be…punished."

Sam tried desperately to squirm enough that Jake would touch him. He didn't know if he was gay or not, or what was going on with his body, but he badly needed to be touched. He was also concerned about what Jake meant by "punishment".

Ryder let his hands fall on Sam's chest again, but this time instead of tickling him all over he began to play with Sam's nipples, lightly tickling and rubbing them. Jake, meanwhile, leaned down and breathed heavily over Sam's erection, rubbing his hands all around it while not actually touching it himself. Sam was beyond speech at this point, squirming and struggling. The feeling was so good he wanted nothing more than to come, but the two devils holding him prisoner wouldn't touch him where he needed to be touched.

Grinning at each other, Ryder and Jake took their shirts off as well and slid off the bed, standing on either side of Sam's head.

"You know, you are our slave for the evening, and our since we're playing with our little ticklish toy right now…" Ryder commented, pretending to consider what he had already decided.

"Guys please, mercy, please mercy just let me out, I'll stick around but I have to get to the bathroom, oh God just let me…"

"Nope!" Jake said happily. "At least not yet. I think that it's time to satisfy my own curiosity. You're always making those pouty faces, and I think it's time you showed us just what those lips of yours are capable of." As he heard what Jake said, Ryder's grin, if it were even possible, grew even wider. Sam, meanwhile, was incapable of anything but the most basic feelings at this point. He was horny, he wanted them to touch him, and quite frankly, he wanted to touch them.

Jake and Ryder performed a quick game of "rock, paper, scissors" which Jake won. He started to climb on the bed, when something occurred to him. He looked at Ryder. "Got any scissors?"

Ryder left and came back, looking confused. His confusion was replaced with glee as Jake carefully cut Sam's briefs off, throwing the scraps of fabric aside as Sam's erection was released. Leaking pre-cum, 9 solid inches of pure steel, it was magnificent. With that, Jake and Ryder shed their briefs as well. Jake was slightly smaller, but just as hard, while Ryder was the same size as Sam.

Walking back to Sam's head, he climbed up on the bed with his knees on either side of Sam. "Open wide, big boy."

Sam opened his immense mouth without thinking. Jake leaned carefully over, positioning himself as though he and Sam were about to 69. He lowered himself into Sam's mouth, but decided to let Sam be hard for a while longer. Any thoughts as to further torture were erased the moment Sam started sucking. Losing himself in the ecstasy of Sam's lips, he lay himself down so that he wasn't touching Sam's erection but lay next to it with his head on Sam's thigh.

Sam couldn't believe how erotic this was. By all rights he should be freaking out, but as he sucked on Jake like he was a lollipop, letting his tongue explore the massive length forced inside of him (thank god he had no gag reflex). Drawing his cheeks in, sucking hard, he cursed the ropes that held his hands away from his aching, straining cock that screamed for release. He was so focused on his own body that he didn't even realize how close Jake was coming to release, and only clicked in once the cock in his mouth seemed to explode, pouring essence of Jake down his throat.

"Good boy," Jake whispered, carefully lifting himself off and standing on the floor. He gripped a bedpost for support, staggered by his own release.

Ryder came over, letting his hands run across Sam's sweaty, gasping chest. Lying down the same way Jake did, he tried to lower himself but Sam had his mouth closed. Jake solved the problem by slapping Sam's ass hard.

If anything, Sam thought that Ryder tasted better than Jake. Sucking frantically, desperately, his tongue licked at every inch of steel crammed into his gigantic mouth. Jake leaned back against the wall, enjoying the show and mentally saving it for later when he was alone. Ryder gasped and moaned as Sam drew his cheeks in, loving the feeling of Sam's tongue on him. When he came, he almost passed out from the incredible feeling. Letting Sam drink him in, he carefully lifted himself off and knelt on the floor, trying to get the strength back in his legs.

Sam was harder than he'd ever thought possible. He was close to tears from his desire to come, and he was still bound to the bed, unable to do anything about it. Gazing helplessly at Jake, he begged, "Please…please let me come…please…"

Jake exchanged glances with Ryder, who had managed to get to his feet again. For a moment Ryder seriously considered not letting Sam come at all, but leaving him tied to the bed horny and helpless for the night. In the end, his merciful nature came through.

Carefully, Jake and Ryder knelt down by Sam. Each of them leaned over and kissed one of his nipples, nibbling and sucking at it. Then, very slowly, they began to trace Sam's body with their lips, slowly sucking and kissing every inch of his stomach and "Super Sam Abs", travelling down to his privates. They blew lightly on his member, enjoying the moaning and whimpering that it caused, before leaning in. Each of them tenderly kissed it on one side of the base, and then slowly let their lips travel upwards until they met at the tip. With that, Jake shifted down on the bed until his legs were sticking out over the end of the bed and his head was between Sam's legs and Ryder was leaning over top from the side. At the same time, Jake began licking and sucking at Sam's skin while Ryder opened his mouth and took Sam's engorged cock directly into his throat.

It was over embarrassingly quickly after that. With a cry of pure ecstasy, Sam came directly into Ryder's mouth.

Breathing heavily, faces flushed, the three boys tried to recover. Ryder washed his face with cold water while Jake took a wet facecloth and did the same to Sam. Carefully, Ryder and Jake put their underwear and shirts on again.

Sam pulled at the ropes binding him. "Ok guys, let me out and we'll put on another movie or something."

Jake and Ryder shook their heads, the evil looks coming back into their eyes. "That doesn't sound like good slave talk," Ryder said mockingly. "It hasn't been all night yet, and we still want to play."

Sam had barely registered what they had said before both boys lunged at him again, Jake digging his fingers into Sam's chest and belly button while Ryder mercilessly scratched his feet. Sam exploded into laughter once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

It had been an entire week since Sam had spent an entire night in a ticklish and sexual frenzy, being tortured by Jake and Ryder for hours on end as they indulged themselves with his ticklish body and used him as a sex toy. Not that he minded; it had turned out to be insanely hot, and he still thought of it at nights when he had "alone" time.

Despite his enjoyment, he still had one thought on his mind for days: _revenge._ Somewhere, somehow, he was going to make them pay for what they did. Oh yes, they would pay; pay for _hours___on end, and if he happened to get off at the same time, so much the better.

Unfortunately it wasn`t as easy as it sounded; the guys didn`t really talk about it afterwards, other than to exchange grins when they passed in the hallway or in Glee, but he noticed that Jake and Ryder were on guard around him, as though they expected him to grab them and punish them on the spot. Sam was too determined for quick revenge like that; they had to pay like he did.

He had spent the week plotting his revenge, as well as going to certain specialty shops for some toys to try out on his tormentors. All he needed was the opportunity.

Saturday was the perfect day for vengeance against Ryder. Sam had overheard him commenting to Marley that his parents would be out of town if she wanted to come over, but she was going to Columbus with her mother. Most of the other guys had plans that weekend as well, so he knew that he'd have Ryder all to himself for two entire days. Friday night was spent gathering the fun things he planned to use that weekend and putting them into his backpack and making excuses for why he wouldn't be home for a few days.

Saturday morning found him walking to Ryder's place, trying to time it perfectly. He knew that the younger boy slept in on weekends, and he wanted to get there early enough to catch him by surprise. He managed to get to the house just as the Lynn parents were leaving for the weekend.

Turning on the charm, he smiled at Ryder's mother and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Sam. Sorry to get here a bit early, I'm helping Ryder study for a history test."

Mr. Lynn smiled at the blond boy. "I think he's still asleep, but go on in. I recognize you from the regionals performance, you were great. I really liked your dance moves."

"I've seen you here to visit him a few times anyways," Mrs. Lynn added. "It's good to see you again, Sam."

"Thanks. I'll go wake him up and make him study."

"Good luck," Mr. Lynn said. "The end of the world couldn't wake that boy up."

They all laughed and Mrs. Lynn let him into the house before they waved goodbye and took off. Sam glanced at the clock on the wall: 8:30. Perfect. He gave it a few minutes, just to make sure they weren't coming back, and locked the door. Then slowly, carefully, he crept up the stairs and slipped into Ryder's room.

He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Ryder was obviously a very restless sleeper; he had kicked the blankets off and the pillows had fallen to the ground. He lay on the bed in the heart boxers he had worn in the "Men of McKinley" calendar for February, on his side with one arm thrown behind him, the other acting as a makeshift pillow, his legs splayed out on the bed. Carefully stepping around the blankets to avoid tripping, he reached into his backpack and pulled out the first item: restraints. He hadn't trusted himself to tie decent knots, considering that he only learned to tie his own shoes as a teenager, so he had picked up some thick restraints that the clerk at the sex shop had assured him would hold anybody. Leaning down, he quietly attached the restraints to the four corners of the bed, and then studied his target. Just because it seemed easiest, he very carefully took hold of one of Ryder`s ankles and pulled it slowly into position, wrapping the cuff securely around it before locking it with a small padlock (which really appealed to his sadistic side), then quietly slid over and did the same with the other ankle. Ryder hadn`t shifted at all, and his breathing was unchanged. It took all of Sam`s inner strength to not start tickling those secured feet already. Slipping up to the head of the bed, Sam took the hand that was thrown out behind Ryder and pulled it gently over to the next restraint, securing it firmly in place. As he wrapped the cuff around the wrist, Ryder shifted slightly. Sam froze, but after a moment Ryder settled again. Quickly locking the wrist in the cuff, he eased Ryder`s head off of the arm and pulled it into position. He considered the boy for a moment. Bound, totally at his mercy, this was the vengeance he had promised himself. Jake`s time would come, but for now, Ryder was his.

As if on cue, Ryder moaned slightly and attempted to roll over. After a moment, he tried again. Still not opening his eyes, Ryder began pulling his arms and legs, trying to move. Finally awakening, he found himself totally bound, unable to move at all.

"What…what's going on?" Ryder asked, trying to make sense of why he couldn't move. Looking at his wrist, he saw some kind of leather wrapped around it. It took a few more seconds for him to connect the dots and realize that this was what was holding him in place. "What is this?"

"Vengeance."

The moment he heard Sam's voice, Ryder began to struggle. He knew instantly what was happening, and he was desperate to escape.

Sam moved into his view, grinning as he looked at Ryder's terror. "Sucks, doesn't it? You can't move, you can't escape…the only thing you can do is beg for mercy."

"Come on, Sam, you made the bet and lost."

"True. Still, I can't allow you to think you've gotten away with torturing me all night."

"I seem to recall you enjoyed it as much as we did."

"Well, now we'll see how much you enjoy it." Sitting down on the bed, Sam put the backpack on the floor next to him, thinking about which toy to try out. "So, Ryder, I guess the question is…are you ticklish?"

Ryder squirmed frantically. His parents had always loved tickling him as a kid, and he knew that Sam would have a lot less mercy than they did.

"So, you think you can get away with it? Well," putting on a stereotypical torturer accent, "we have ways of making you talk."

Digging his hands into Ryder's stomach, he was delighted by the squeals of laughter that he brought forth. Dancing up to the ribs was less effective, but digging into the armpits more than made up for it. Sam let Ryder suffer for a while there before moving down and teasing the belly button. He kept it up for quite a while, enjoying the suffering he was causing, then paused to let Ryder get his breath back.

"Come on man, please I'm sorry, please stop tickling me, your fingers are evil, please…"

"Alright, I'll be nice to you. I'll stop tickling you with my fingers."

Ryder was stunned that Sam had given in so easily, and when his captor got off the bed and knelt down, he felt a stirring of hope that he was being released. Maybe Sam had only wanted to make a point.

Whatever hope he felt vanished, however, as Sam straightened up and held up a feather. It looked firm but soft, and Ryder, eyes focused unblinkingly upon that instrument of torture, could do nothing more than softly moan out a pleading "Nooooo…."

Sam grinned wickedly. "Yes."

To Ryder's horror, Sam walked down to where his feet lay bound and knelt down. He shrieked with laughter as Sam lightly traced the feather up his foot from the heel to the toes, and giggled madly as a single finger was placed directly on the ball of his foot. The giggling grew heavier as Sam didn't move, but held his finger still to torture him with what was coming next before actually starting. Ryder finally couldn't take it anymore and began kicking his foot, trying to get the hand off of him. Instantly, Sam began scurrying his fingers all around one foot while he traced the other with the feather, keeping Ryder screaming with hysterical laughter. Suddenly, he changed tactics, using his hand to pull Ryder's big toe back, stretching the foot, before sliding the feather along the base of the toes and letting the tip of the feather dip into that space between Ryder's toes. He did this for several minutes, until he genuinely feared for Ryder's sanity.

Gradually, Ryder calmed down, getting his breath back. When he could talk properly, he looked at Sam. "Come on man, how long are we going to do this?"

"I think the weekend should be enough time."

Ryder's eyes widened. "We only did this to you for a night!"

Sam nodded. "There were two of you, though. I have to make sure you get double what you gave out. It's only fair, right?" He noticed Ryder struggling as best he could, and noticed something else too. "Speaking of fair, I seem to remember trying desperately to deal with that situation." He gestured towards Ryder's middle, and Ryder suddenly realized how hard he was. "I think it's time for a bit of torture in that direction."

Reaching back into his backpack, Sam bypassed a few tools until he found what he was looking for. Standing up again, he showed Ryder his favorite item.

Ryder figured that he was supposed to be nervous, but he had no idea what Sam was holding. It was a strange plastic circle and some sort of remote. He looked at Sam in confusion.

"It's a cock ring. It keeps you from coming until I want you to." As Ryder began to understand the implications, Sam carefully pulled out scissors and began to cut away the heart boxers. Once the fabric was removed, he carefully fit the ring onto Ryder's length, putting it to the base and tightening it enough to keep him from coming. "Oh yeah, and check out what else it does."

Sam picked up the remote and pushed a button. Instantly, the ring began to vibrate, not enough to hurt or make him come, but enough to make sure that Ryder was good and hard. Ryder moaned and whimpered, trying to thrust into it, already frantic for some relief.

Sam grinned down at him. Slowly, teasingly, he pulled off his T-shirt, revealing his toned chest. Then he unbuttoned his jean and nonchalantly let them fall to the floor, revealing that he was wearing black boxers with a dragon design on them, bulging from his own hardness. He stood there for a moment, loving the sight of Ryder whimpering and struggling, reduced to a trembling mess.

"Please…God, please, Sam…please…oh God, please…"

Letting his boxers fall to the floor, Sam decided that the rest of the toys could wait for later. Walking to the head of the bed, Sam climbed up, his thighs on either side of Ryder's head.

"Open up, Ryder!"

Almost sobbing with desire, Ryder opened his mouth. Positioning himself the same way Jake and Ryder had last week, he lowered himself into Ryder's mouth, lying down on top of him. To Ryder's joy, as he started to suck he felt Sam put his mouth over his erection and begin sucking. Staggered by the feeling of sucking off Sam as he was being sucked, Ryder frantically worked his tongue around Sam's length, loving the taste and feeling the older boy's body respond in turn. He sucked harder at the pure steel in his mouth, moaning around it as Sam worked his magic. Sam was giving him the blow job of his dreams, drawing in his cheeks and using his impossibly skilled tongue, his hands slipping under Ryder's body, cupping his firm and toned butt. Sam came fast and furious into Ryder's mouth, and as he swallowed Ryder tried to thrust upwards, feeling himself come closer and closer…

Suddenly, the true diabolic genius of the cock ring still attached to him became apparent as Sam unexpectedly lifted his head and climbed off. Ryder strained, moaning and whimpering, trying to thrust and wiggling his midsection around as much as possible to get the friction to finish, but it wasn't enough. He couldn't come.

Sam looked at him pityingly. "I was going to let you, but then I remembered that I had to suffer through both of you before I was allowed to come the first time, and you were pretty stingy after that."

Ryder wailed with lust, beyond words at this point. Tears started to form in his eyes. Desperately, unable to speak, unable to think, unable to do anything but pray for orgasm, pulled with all his strength at the cuffs holding him in place. Sam, watching the spectacle sadistically, quietly thanked the clerk who recommended them.

After watching Ryder flail and sob for a few minutes, Sam turned the vibrating function on the ring off. Gradually, the younger boy calmed down, slowly getting his breath back. Covered in sweat, dripping with pre-cum, tied to the bed…Sam didn't think he'd ever seen a hotter sight before. As Ryder tried to recover, Sam pulled a digital camera out of his pack and snapped a few pictures for later.

When Ryder was finally able to speak again, he looked pleadingly at Sam. "Please…no more, please…I'll do anything, I'll blow you every day for a month, I'll kneel in the hall when you pass, I'll be a party favor for every guy in Glee, just please let me come, I'll do anything, I swear, just let me come…"

Sam was just about to take him up on the offer of a month of blow jobs when Ryder's phone buzzed. Glancing at the desk, he noticed a text from Jake along with the time. Wow, he had started almost 4 hours ago. Time really flew when he had a hot boy to torture.

_**To: Ryder**_

_Hey man, I'm stuck in town cuz Mom had to work. Wanna hang? Give me a call if you're up for it._

Sam grinned maliciously. Perfect. Turning back to Ryder, who was still gasping and desperate, he sat down on the bed and let one of his hands stroke the boy's cheek before running through his hair.

"Tell you what, dude, I'll make you a deal. Agree to the following terms and I'll let you come. Say no or screw it up in any way, and I'll leave that ring on vibrate mode while I go have a star wars marathon. You won't come for hours."

Ryder moaned and nodded. He couldn't bear it, he'd agree to anything at this point. As if to emphasize the point, Sam leaned down to his chest and licked the sweat off of Ryder's abs before nibbling and sucking on a pink nipple. Ryder wailed with desire, and Sam came back up to state his terms.

"Number 1, you're going to give me another blow job first. Number 2, I think I'll take you up on that offer of a month of blow jobs. Every day, after school, you're going to suck me off. Number 3, and this is the most important one, before I let you come I'm going to get Jake on your phone and you're going to talk to him. You're going to convince him to come over for the night. Tell him you want a game marathon or movies or whatever, but get him here. Don't tell him that I'm here, don't tell him what's happening, just get him here totally unaware of what's going on. If he gets here and doesn't know, it's his turn for revenge. I'll even let you help if you want." Ryder loved that idea. He didn't think it was humanly possible at this point, but he got even harder at the idea of having Jake in his place. "However," Sam continued, looking sternly at him, "if you tell him anything or he even suspects anything, you're not going to come until Monday."

Ryder nodded frantically. Surprisingly he didn't even mind the month of blow jobs he now owed Sam; he actually enjoyed them for some reason. "I promise. I'll do it all, I'll talk to him and get him here, and I'm yours for a month."

Sam nodded. "Good boy." He was actually hard again already from just thinking about what was in store next. "It's time for your down payment."

Lying down on Ryder again, he felt the jock take his length into his mouth. Ryder sucked hard, drawing in his cheeks, determined to finish as soon as possible in order to get out of the evil cuffs. As his lips formed a seal around Sam's cock, Sam began lifting his butt up and down, causing his erection to come in and out of Ryder's mouth. At the same time, he blew air on the iron shaft that was Ryder's cock just to torture him. He came directly into Ryder's mouth again, and lay there while the boy lapped up the rest of Sam's essence from the tip. After a few minutes, he got off again.

Ryder was going insane. He had been hard for hours at that point, he had been tickled beyond belief, and he had just sucked off his friend twice. Now all he had to do was betray another friend and he was free! He couldn't bring himself to even feel bad for Jake.

After Ryder's breathing was under control, Sam went over what to say, dialed Jake on Ryder's cell, set it on speakerphone, and held it in front of his captive's face.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey dude, just got your text. You should come over and hang for a while."_

"_You ok, man? You're breathing hard and you sound weird."_

Sam looked warningly at Ryder, who fought to get himself under control as he grasped randomly for an excuse.

"_Sorry, just finished working out and planning my next Glee solo."_

"_Sweet. Set up the Xbox, I'm kicking your ass at Halo again."_

"_Sure thing dude, see you soon."_

"_Be there in an hour."_

Sam hung up. "Good boy." Ryder whimpered pathetically. Sam walked over to Ryder's erection, and Ryder said a silent prayer of thanks as the demonic cock ring was removed. Leaning over Ryder's chest, Sam licked at the sweat and toyed with his nipples before kissing his neck. Slowly, he moved his head down in a series of kisses, over Ryder's abs and towards his cock. Torturously slowly, he reached his destination and lightly kissed the tip, drawing one more agonized whimper and gasp from his captive. With that, he opened wide and took the boy entirely into his mouth. Ryder was so hard and so horny that it didn't take long at all. Sam enjoyed the taste of him, but didn't get to savour it because Ryder came almost instantly, exploding like a volcano while he screamed in ecstasy, eyes rolling back into his head.

Sam came back up to find Ryder gasping for air. He had never come so hard in his life, and his heart beat out of control from the force of it. Seeing that he was in no condition to fight or struggle, Sam decided to be nice and put his toys away for the moment before unlocking Ryder's cuffs.

Slowly, Ryder realized that he could move again. Carefully sliding out of bed, he grabbed Sam for support as he tried to move towards his dresser. He grabbed his jeans from the floor and a random blue t-shirt, and then pulled on a pair of green plaid boxers before grabbing the rest of his clothes. Sam likewise got dressed.

Grinning at each other, both wondering what was going on but unable to verbalize their thoughts, the two boys carefully set the cuffs up for ease.

Sam smiled at his friend. "Now, let's talk about Jake."

Ryder's grin grew wider as they discussed their plans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

Jake pulled up to Ryder's place, heart beating fast. None of them had talked about last weekend since it happened, and he had no idea how to feel about that. He was straight. He loved Marley, he wanted her, and he'd always had good luck with girls. Even so, lately she had been competing for time in his fantasies with Sam, tied up and begging. Sitting in his car, he debated to himself how to talk to Ryder about it, if he did at all. A smile curved his face as he thought about it…maybe he could talk Ryder into inviting Sam over again, or work something out between the two of them.

With a sigh, Jake shook his head, trying to get the dream out of his mind. He doubted they'd ever try anything like that again; it had probably just been their out of control hormones coupled with the exhilaration of their performance that had brought on the events of the weekend. Ryder just wanted to play video games…although, Jake wasn't sure he bought what Ryder had said about working out. He sounded out of breath, sure, but there was something…else…something he couldn't put his finger on in the way Ryder was talking.

Well, only one way to find out. With a shrug, he climbed out of his car and headed for the front door. Ringing the doorbell, he was greeted a few second later by Ryder. He was, to Jake's silent disappointment, fully dressed.

"Hey dude, come on in," Ryder invited, waving his arm into the entryway. Jake started to go in, but paused as he got a closer look at Ryder's face. He was flushed, his hair was damp, and he looked nervous.

"You ok man?" Jake asked, concerned.

Ryder nodded, though he looked more nervous. "Yeah, I'm fine, just, uh, just looking forward to today."

Jake wondered if Ryder was planning to pick up where they'd left off last weekend after all, or if he had inadvertently interrupted the boy in the middle of "alone" time upstairs. Either way, Jake was getting turned on. Mentally shrugging, he headed for the living room.

As he walked in, he noticed a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned, and barely registered that Sam was charging before he was tackled directly into the couch. Quickly Jake tried to fight back, only to have Ryder grab him by the legs.

Jake was strong, quick, and wiry. He knew that in a fair match he could probably take Ryder. On a good day, with the right circumstances, he could probably be a match for Sam. There was no way he could take them both together. As he struggled against them, Sam ripped Jake's shirt off and the two forced his hands behind his back. He felt cold steel and heard the click of handcuffs locking his wrists together.

"Ahh! No! Ryder you traitor! No!"

"Sorry man," Ryder said, though the happiness in his voice belied any regrets he claimed. "I didn't have a choice, he got me too this morning."

Jake tried to kick, but Ryder caught his legs. As Sam pushed Jake face first into the couch and sat on his back to hold him still, Ryder pulled off his shoes, socks, and pants, leaving him wearing only his blue Tommy Hilfiger boxer-briefs. Jake heard a ripping noise, and felt duct tape being wrapped around his ankles. He tried to struggle, but the guys were too strong, and soon he was bound and foot. For good measure, Ryder ran several lengths of tape around Jake's knees, too, making sure that he couldn't get out until they let him out.

Carrying him over to a chair, Sam sat down and lay Jake over his lap.

"Now, Jake, we're going to talk about what a bad boy you were last weekend."

"Come on man, Ryder was as mean as me!"

"Yeah, but he got punished this morning. Actually, that's why he betrayed you, if you're curious; I wouldn't let him come until he got you over here."

Jake tried to squirm away, but with Sam holding him in place and Ryder still holding his legs, he was stuck.

"So, you're younger than all of us. You're the little kid of the group." Jake hated being called a little kid, but he wasn't in any position to protest. Aside from that, he was already embarrassingly hard, and he knew that Sam knew. He could also feel Sam's erection pushing against his even through the jeans Sam was wearing. "So, I asked myself, how do we punish bad little boys? It's quite simple, really."

Sam brought his hand down hard on Jake's butt, earning a cry of surprise and pain.

"You spank them."

Jake, in full panic mode, tried to escape again, but was held easily in place. Holding his bound hands with one hand, Sam used the other to spank Jake mercilessly.

"Count them, little boy," Ryder taunted.

"We're not going to stop until we reach 25, and we won't know when that is until you count there," Sam told him teasingly.

Every spank seemed to make Jake harder. Trying to breathe through the pain and horniness, Jake slowly started counting the hits.

"One…ow, two…oh God, three…"

"Good boy," Sam purred as Jake finally reached 25.

"Ok, that's done…please…"

"No way!" Ryder exclaimed. "Do you have any idea what I went through this morning? You're not getting away that easily!"

Picking Jake up, the two boys attempted to carry him up the stairs, but he squirmed and wriggled so frantically they kept losing their grips on him.

"Ok, let's put him down again, I have an idea," Sam told Ryder.

They carefully set him on the floor face down, and Ryder immediately sat on Jake's shoulders to hold him in place while Sam grabbed the duct tape again. Grabbing Jake's still bound ankles, Sam pulled them up so that they bent back and rested on Jake's butt and used the duct tape to hog tie him. Totally immobile now, Jake was very hard. It was also humiliating to be the only one not wearing clothes.

Sam ran upstairs for something, and Ryder used the opportunity grab Jake's boxers and give him a wedgie, causing an embarrassed laugh from his prisoner. With that, Ryder lifted Jake off the ground by his boxers, enjoying the groan and the cries of pain as he carried the immobile boy up the stairs and into his room. Jake saw Sam going through a backpack. There were leather restraints attached to the bed, which showed signs of use.

"I had to go get my magical bag of strange and wonderful things!" Sam said, grinning widely. "Ryder's now very familiar with some of my toys, but there's a few more I want to try out."

"Toys?" Jake panicked, struggling desperately against the tape and the handcuffs. "What toys?"

Sam patted his cheek. "I've decided that in the interest of fairness, I'm going to torture you the way you tortured me."

Jake watched with mounting horror as Sam pulled out a feather, considered, and offered it to Ryder. "Want to try it from this side this time?"

Nodding eagerly, Ryder began running it up and down Jake's foot, causing him to giggle and laugh. Sam, meanwhile, had pulled out a pair of gloves with what looked like fine hairs all over them. As he put them on and touched Jake, however, it quickly became apparent that these gloves were designed to tease and tickle whatever flesh they touched. Sam rolled Jake on his side, and as Ryder worked the feet Sam touched his chest, ribs and armpits, causing him to scream with laughter. By far, however, the best reaction came when Sam put his pinky finger into Jake's belly button and wiggled it with excruciating thoroughness. For the next half an hour, Jake was in his own ticklish hell.

When they finally stopped, Jake was a blubbering, trembling mess.

"Please…" Jake gasped out, "please no more…I'm sorry Sam, I won't do it again, please no more…"

Sam grinned. "We'll see. For now, though, we'll be nice. We'll stop playing with your body for the moment."

As Ryder caught Jake's shoulders and lifted him so that he was now on his knees, it occurred to Jake that Sam hadn't actually ruled out being tied up again. Before he could think too much about the implications, though, he was confronted with the incredibly erotic image of Sam and Ryder kissing. Without even thinking about it, the two passionately connected their lips, letting their tongues fight for dominance as their hands explored each other's bodies. Ryder pulled Sam's shirt off impatiently and Sam did the same to Ryder, tossing them aside. Unable to stop watching, Jake whimpered and struggled to get himself free. He badly needed to touch himself.

Without letting their lips stop touching, Sam reached down and oh so slowly unbuttoned Ryder's jeans, letting them fall softly to the floor, leaving him in only his boxers and socks. Ryder was very hard too, if the bulge in his boxers was anything to go by. Reaching down, Sam cupped it, earning a moan of pleasure from Ryder. Jake was whimpering almost constantly at this point, hard and needy while being ignored. His breath caught as Sam suddenly scooped Ryder up and tossed him on the bed, lying on top of him while kissing and sucking his neck. Ryder, moaning with pleasure, pushed Sam into a sitting position and broke apart from him. Kneeling down in front of Sam, Ryder used his mouth to undo his pants before pulling them off.

Sobbing with desire now, seeing both guys hard and making out, Jake begged shamelessly. "Oh God, please untie me, I need to come, oh God please…"

Both guys looked at him and smiled. Ryder walked over, grinning widely as he said, "You know, it occurs to me that you're the only guy here who's never given a blow job before."

With an eagerness that stunned even him, Jake opened his mouth and tried to lean closer to Ryder without falling over. Ryder instead caught his head, and letting his boxers fall to the floor he guided Jake's head over his erection, moving Jake back and forth rather than himself. Jake sucked eagerly, relishing the taste and the loss of control. The nine inches of rock-hard cock in his mouth was immensely satisfying. When Ryder came, he drank it down eagerly.

Ryder noticed at that point how hard Jake was and how wet with pre-cum his underwear was. Grabbing the scissors, he cut away at the cloth and reached into Sam's bag, pulling out the horrible cock—ring he had been forced to wear earlier. He fit it over Jake.

Sam, meanwhile, was touching himself while he watched the two of them. He exchanged one more kiss with Ryder before stopping in front of Jake, who eagerly opened his mouth again.

Sam tasted differently than Ryder, but at least they were both the same size so there were no surprises awaiting Jake. Sucking hard, he was able to make Sam come quickly. The cock-ring was preventing him from coming himself, and he was slowly going insane from the desire. To his relief, Ryder lifted it off and began sucking himself. Jake exploded almost instantly.

After Jake was untied, the three naked boys sat on Ryder's bed. None of them spoke for several minutes until Ryder finally gathered his courage. Looking down at his hands, unwilling to meet their eyes, he began to speak.

"I don't know what's going on here. I always thought I was straight, and think I still am, but maybe I'm bisexual or bicurious. I don't know about the two of you, but I really like…doing….whatever this is. These bondage threesomes are great, even when I'm the one being tortured, but I'd like to know now whether or not these are going to continue, or whether you guys are freaked out, or what's going on. I'd also rather nobody else know."

Jake hesitated, then spoke next. "I love Marley, but sometimes it gets frustrating how slowly we're going. This is a good outlet for me. Also, I think this really appeals to my kinky side, and I'd rather do this stuff with you two than somebody else. I agree with Ryder, too, nobody else gets in on this or knows about it."

Sam nodded. "This is…fun. It's different, and it's exciting, and if you guys are agreeable, I'd like to do this more often. Maybe planned amongst the three of us, rather than being surprises for whoever gets tied up."

Jake smiled. "I actually kind of liked being surprised like that, and I think you did too Sam. Maybe we should agree on the dates and times, but choose randomly who gets tied up when."

All three boys nodded. "I think we're agreed then. We'll keep doing this, talking about it with ourselves, and nobody else has to know about it. As far as the other guys are concerned, we're just playing video games." Ryder summed up. "My parents go out of town most weekends anyways, and since we've been doing this here let's keep meeting at my place."

Sam nodded. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm having too much fun to stop right now. I'd like to keep going." The other guys nodded so he continued. "We'll have to eat soon, order pizza or something, but until then do you guys want to keep going?"

Eager smiles dominated all three faces. They stood up, and while Sam began to lay out his toys in on Ryder's desk, Jake went to use the bathroom and Ryder lay down, thinking of what had happened. Relaxing naked, he started to get hard again from thinking about everything they had been through. Jake came back and immediately lay on top of Ryder, their sweaty bodies responding to each other as they kissed. Sam came over too and rubbed Jake's back, lightly slapping his butt. Caught up in the ecstasy, Ryder barely noticed Sam walking around the bed. Jake pushed him down harder, linking their hands. As Ryder kissed back, he suddenly became aware that Jake was smirking. Before he could ask why, the restraints were once again attached to his wrists. He tried to sit up in a panic but it was too late, Sam walked back around and together with Jake put the leather around his ankles again.

Jake grinned evilly, looking down at Ryder's flushed face with his own. "Revenge time, Ryder!"

**The End**

**AN: I'll definitely do more stories similar to this, with different pairings of Glee guys, but I think I've taken this particular story about as far as it'll go. **


End file.
